Wow,,,we're in for it big
by carmalpopcorn
Summary: well the title pretty much says it. it's FMA meets the Inuyasha gang...enjoy and send reviews plz!


Inuyasha leaned back against the tree he was sitting in. He glanced

down at the rest of the group. Miroku was a respectful distance from

the girls. Kagome and Sango slept beside Shippo, who was in between

the two. Kirara slept beside Sango, snuggled neatly into a little ball of

fur. Kagome rolled over in her sleep and Miroku muttered something

along the lines of 'Will you bear my children.'

Sango was the first to wake. She looked around to see if anyone else

was waking. When she saw that no one was, she sighed and gathered

all of her things in silence. After a while, she started to feel someone

breathing down her neck. She turned around quickly and pulled out

one of her swords. Miroku's eyes grew huge as he looked at the sword

pointed at his neck.

"Oh, it's just you," she sighed and turned back to what she was doing.

"Why, my dear, you sound disappointed," Miroku softly replied.

Sango's eyes narrowed. She turned around and looked at Miroku with a

strong passionate look in her eyes. "Oh, well, I didn't mean to offend

you if it just so happened I did sound like that," she took his head in her

hands and brushed through his hair. He looked at her in disbelief at

first, then said, "Finally you see the romance that burns like a thousand

suns between us." She smiled, and as Miroku drew her into a dramatic

kiss, she pulled away. "Yah, the romance between you and my ass," she

narrowed her eyes once more, stood up and walked away. "She is cold,

yet I love her all the same," he sighed. "And one day she shall see that

she loves me the same." He stood up as though he made a point, and

walked away.

"You stopped walking, why have you stopped walking?" Inuyasha

demanded. Kagome looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she

replied slowly. "I just keep thinking ………" She fell short of what she

was about to say. Kagome stared off as though in a trance. "What is

wrong with you!" Inuyasha shook her. "Look," she pointed behind

Inuyasha. "Kagome," he said slowly, "it's a tree. What is so fascinating

about a tree?" He started speaking slower, as though talking to a 3 year

old. "Not the tree!" she looked hurt, "The portal behind the tree!"

Inuyasha looked behind the tree and saw that, in fact, there was some

sort of portal. He nudged Miroku to come with him as they

approached the portal. "What the hell is it?" Miroku whispered. Before

Inuyasha could reply, a giant piece of metal and a boy came flying out

of the portal. The portal closed after they where out. "God damn it," the

boy swore. "What the hell happened? Where the hell are we?" Inuyasha

and the group just stared. The boy stood up. He had blonde hair in a

shoulder length braid, a long red overcoat, yellow eyes, and an angry

expression. When the huge pile of metal stood up, Sango gasped,

Inuyasha jumped slightly putting his hand on the hilt of his sword,

Miroku flinched, Kagome just watched, and Shippo shrieked. The boy

and metal looked over at them. "Sorry I gave you a scare, guess it's not

every day you see a giant metal man walking around from the looks of

this place," the giant metal thing said. Inuyasha was the one who spoke

up first. "Who and what are you?" He sniffed indignantly. "I am

Edward Elric and this is my brother, Alphonse Elric," said the boy

called Edward. "How are you related to metal?" Shippo looked at the

both of the brothers. "Well, I wasn't always metal," the metal said. "I

was a human, but it was an accident. And to make a long story short,

mainly, my soul is in this armor to keep me alive." Shippo nodded as

though he understood everything. Miroku walked over to Edward and

lowered down to his level. "How old are you boy?" "I'm 16. Got

something against me?" "No, your just very small for your age." At

that very moment, Miroku relized that he had said the wrong thing. The

boy looked as though someone had just insulted him majorly. "What-

did-you-just-say!" he turned red slowly. "I'M NOT SHORT!" And

with this, Edward tackled Miroku and started beating him up. Miroku

scrambled back up and ran. "Sorry! I'm sorry! Really! I didn't know that

you found that offensive!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Yeah? Well,

now your gonna be really sorry!" Edward charged at full speed at

Miroku. Alphonse caught up to Ed and pulled him into an arm lock.

"Brother! Please!"

After a while, Edward calmed down. Inuyasha explained what he

his group where doing out in the forest. "I don't know how we got here

so, maybe we could join up with you guys," Edward said. "Hmph. You

better not hold us up. And we're not gonna protect you," Inuyasha

crossed his arms stubornly. "And you can only stay until you find a way

out of here. Got it?" "Yes sir," replied Alphonse happily. So, they set

off.

A few minutes later...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMP, YOU OVER SIZED

TURKEY!" Edward screamed at Miroku. "I didn't call you a

shrimp," Miroku said softly, trying not to anger Ed any further.

"Yes, you did. I heard you mutter it under your breathe. It's either that

or I'm just paranoid," Ed sharply replied. "I think your just paranoid,"

Miroku said simply. "Who are you calling paranoid?" Edward

growled. "Okay. You guys come off it will you?" Sango said, agitated.

"I will if he addmits he has something against me. Cause I know he

does. It's either that or I really am paranoid," Edward said accusingly.

"I don't have anything against you, your just the most paranoid person

I've ever met," Miroku said moodishly. "CALL ME PARANOID

AGAIN AND YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER LIVED!" he yelled back.

"Paranoid," Miroku egged him on. "I thought I told you not to call me

paranoid," said Edward warningly. "Paranoid. Paranoid, paranoid,

paranoid." "DIE!" Edward jumped at Miroku, Miroku dived at Edward.

For a few minutes, there was just a pile of dust flying everywhere.

Sango reached in and pulled Miroku out. "Let go of me!" Miroku

struggled to get out of Sango's grasp. He stopped struggling for a

minute when he relized who was holding him. "Well, I guess

I could stop for just a moment..." Miroku looked up at Sango.

"Uhg," Sango dropped him in disfavor. "Hey," Miroku poutted.

"Is for horses. Now get up you two and stop fighting," she replied

matter-of-factly. Ed glared at Miroku and walked off to Alphonse.

"This is the start of a beautiful relationship, I assure you," Miroku

muttered to hisself.

Well,thats chapter 1. I'll keep goin and it'll get better,that is

if all of these guys live to see the end of this story...


End file.
